Till The Edge
by Depraved Mind y Psycho Geisha
Summary: Como qualquer namoro de longos anos, a libido começa a quebrar e deixa de haver uma novidade para explorar. Ao menos era isso que Uruha pensava, até ver-se vendado por ligaduras, submisso às ordens do seu parceiro, Shiroyama Yuu. Aoi x Uruha/Yaoi & lemon


Título: 'Till the edge

Shipper: Aoi x Uruha

Género: pwp, lemon, yaoi

Musica: Samantha Fox – Want to you want me

Sinopse: Como qualquer namoro de longos anos, a libido começa a quebrar e deixa de haver uma novidade para explorar. Ao menos era isso que Uruha pensava, até ver-se vendado por ligaduras, submisso às ordens do seu parceiro, Shiroyama Yuu.

Aoi pov

- Não sei, realmente não sei. – Suspirou pesadamente. – Parece que todo aquele tesão desapareceu com o passar dos anos.

Recostei-me na parede, podendo observar a sala de descanso pela frecha generosa; Uruha estava sentado na cadeira enquanto falava frustrado com Akira.

- Achas que… Ainda gostas do Yuu? - Lançou a pergunta e todo o meu corpo tencionou. A curiosidade falando mais alto.

- Eu amo o Yuu, isso não está em causa. – Respondeu, o timbre denunciando a sua frustração pela pergunta imposta. – Apenas desapareceu aquele desejo insano, os toques não são novidades nem atraem mais; sinto que a nossa vida sexual é uma obrigação.

Mantive-me ali, quieto, enquanto tentava digerir aquelas palavras, que chegaram a mim como uma bofetada. Realmente a nossa agenda estava repleta, não havia tempo para inovar e, os anos que carregávamos de namoro, levava-nos a conhecer a fisionomia um do outro – muito bem, diga-se de passagem.

Ainda assim… Não conseguia entender como aquele assunto estava a ser discutido com Reita, e não comigo.

De algo eu sabia!

O meu ego sentia-se vergonhosamente agredido e, a despeito do meu amor por Kouyou.

'In the times of trouble

When you think you can't last'

Uruha pov

- Precisamos conversar, Takashima. – A voz baixa e sombria chegou aos meus ouvidos; virei-me levemente para trás querendo desvendar o seu tom de voz.

A iris dilatada brilhava perigosa. – Claro. Deixa-me vestir e já falamos, Yuu. – Concordei, ainda que algo não parecesse normal.

- Não. – Rosnou. A passos rápidos chegou até mim, a mão firme em meu ombro. – Vamos conversar agora. – Ditou, rosnando como um animal provocado e atiçado.

- Yuu, eu acabei de tomar banho. Deixa-me ao menos vestir um boxer. – Arqueei uma sobrancelha, os dedos pálidos apertavam o meu ombro com força.

Num rompante, fui empurrado contra a parede ao lado da porta do banheiro, o corpo mais baixo adquirindo uma força desconhecida para mim. As mãos grandes agiram como um flash em levar os meus pulsos até o concreto frio; a respiração quente contra o meu rosto.

- O que estás a fazer? – Perguntei; a calma já escassa.

- Shiii… - Soprou, a ponta do nariz passeando pelo meu maxilar. – Vais ficar caladinho e fazer o que eu mandar.

- O que te deu, Yuu? Não és assim… - Tornei a questionar, deixando-o selar os seus lábios nos meus.

- Não querias uma vida sexual mais apimentada? Mais tesão? – Arregalei os olhos, aquelas duas pedras ónix fixas nas minhas feições pareciam ganhar vida

- Ouviste a minha conversa com o Akira? – Tentei soltar-me, possivelmente iríamos começar a discutir como há muito não acontecia. – Não tinhas esse direito, Shiroyama.

- Deixa de ser cínico, Takashima. – Ralhou, vincando as unhas na pele dos meus pulsos. – Por que não falaste comigo?

- Foi só um desabafo. – Voltei a arriscar uma nova tentativa de fuga, sem sucesso, apenas levando o moreno a forçar os dígitos.

Um riso sádico escapou-lhe dos lábios, eu não estava a conhecê-lo. – Eu vou mostrar-te até que ponto a nossa vida sexual é uma obrigação.

- Yuu… - Chamei, temendo aquele brilho nos orbes negros.

- Vais ficar quieto enquanto eu tiver a colocar isto nos teus olhos, entendido? – Ordenou, pegando um rolo de ligaduras brancas e, embora o timbre grave portasse uma ordem, havia um desejo que teimava em cortar aquele olhar.

Balancei a cabeça em afirmativo, intimamente continuava a confiar cegamente em Yuu; em anos de namoro ele nunca fizera nada para desmerecer a minha confiança. A primeira ponta foi pressionada na minha têmpora esquerda, iniciando assim a primeira volta; com calma as ligaduras foram vendando os meus olhos.

Ofeguei, apenas sentia os dedos grossos sobre a minha cintura desnuda; a respiração quente acariciava o meu pescoço; algo ali começava a borbulhar.

- Hoje… - Começou; senti os dedos descerem até alcançarem a toalha. – Serei o teu sensei. – Ronronou, para logo depois chupar o lóbulo da minha orelha.

- Ha-hai. – Concordei, pendendo a cabeça para o lado oposto. – O que quiseres, Shiroyama-sensei. – Engoli a seco, acolhendo de bom grado aquele desejo que, em tempos, pensei não existir mais.

Ouvi o seu riso rouco; as mãos fortes desencostaram-me da parede, sem encostar no seu corpo esbelto. Tão logo deixei de sentir o calor que emanava dos dedos longos, desorientando-me; a toalha fora puxada com força, levando tudo a rodar a meio à minha própria escuridão.

- Ficas lindo desta forma, Kou. – Elogiou, segurando-me por trás. Sobressaltei-me, não conseguindo prever o próximo passo. – Submisso a mim. – Começou a beijar a minha nuca, alternando entre lambidas vagarosas e mordidas fortes.

- Hmmm Yuu. – Gemi baixinho, apreciando aqueles polos de carícias.

- Takashima… Assim eu paro. – Ralhou, trincando o meu ombro com uma força absurda.

- Desculpe, sensei. – Controlei ao máximo o meu cinismo, não queria parar quando o meu corpo voltava a conhecer aquela excitação outrora ausente.

- Bom garoto, mereces um agrado. – Lambeu o local agredido pelos seus dentes, depositando um selinho. – Que tal aqui? – Questionou, destilando malicia. Os dígitos pegaram o meu sexo adormecido, acariciando com movimentos fortes.

- Aaaaah Shiroyama-sensei. – Gemi, arrepiado com o toque sem aviso. A língua quente voltou a trabalhar sobre a pele do meu pescoço, vez ou outra, passando para a minha nuca.

Os toques sempre alternavam, beirando o carinhoso e o rude, tirando o meu norte num ofuscamento de sentidos. Levei a mão direita até os cabelos tingidos, virando a cabeça enquanto exigia um beijo – da forma mais óbvia que conhecia, naquele momento.

- Oh! Queres algo, Kouyou? – Perguntou, cínico. A masturbação lenta não ajudava-me em nada na formulação de palavras coerentes.

- Beija-me, sensei. – Pedi, tentando soar manhoso; ainda que não 'tivesse tão necessitado assim.

- Não. – Desdenhou, largando-me por completo. Sem ouvir a sua voz grave, era impossível dizer onde ele estava. – Ainda não mereces esse tipo de carinho. – Comentou num suspiro. Virei-me completamente, de onde sabia que vinha aquele som peculiar.

- Ma-mas… - Não tive tempo de completar a minha pergunta, ou talvez algum argumento que estivesse pronto a deixar os meus lábios; as mãos grandes empurram-me com força e, com o desequilíbrio, cai em cima algo fofo: o colchão. – Merda!

- Dizer palavrões é feio, sabias? – Soltou com sarcasmo. Tudo rodava e não conseguia ter uma noção real com aquelas ligaduras sobre os meus olhos.

- Eu estou tonto, Yuu. – Falei, soando o mais sério que conseguia.

- Deixa os outros sentidos apurados e esquece a visão, certamente que isso passará. – Ditou, desdenhoso; a sua voz parecia vir de um ponto completamente diferente de momentos antes.

- Não estou a brincar. – Rosnei, não hesitando em levar os dedos ao tecido que escurecia o meu mundo.

- Nem te atrevas, Takashima. – Sobressaltei-me com o rugido tão próximo dos meus ouvidos. Fui empurrado novamente, desta vez, até ficar completamente deitado.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah Yuuuuuuu. – Gemi alto, arrastado, quando a boca quente envolveu o meu sexo. O que ele queria? Eu iria acabar por enlouquecer neste vórtice. Uma sugada dolorosa sobre a glande e um aperto nos meus testículos seguiram-se rápidos. – Sensei, onegaaaaiii…

- Quando queres, és um bom garoto. – Ironizou, mantendo a felação lenta. – Vou deixar que faças outro pedido. – A voz tomou uma posição carinhosa, alterando com os dedos, estes agora rudes.

- Quero sentir-te, por favor. – Implorei, entre gemidos e ofegos baixos.

- Isso também não. – Respondeu altivo. – Vira-te de bruços e empina o quadril, já estás excitado o suficiente. – Ordenou, dissipando os seus toques.

Trémulo, atendi ao seu pedido; enterrei o rosto no colchão enquanto apoiava os joelhos sobre o mesmo, afastando-os – expondo-me o máximo que conseguia. Consegui ouvir o barulho da poltrona de napa enquanto tentava aguçar a audição, escutando um gemido de Yuu como brinde.

- E agora, sensei? – Perguntei, assumindo o papel de aluno obediente. Conhecendo o guitarrista como eu conhecia, teria que alinhar no seu jogo para obter o que eu queria.

- Quero que te toques para eu ver, sem pressa. – Continuou com o tom imperativo, ainda que calmo.

Passei a mão direita pelo meu abdómen, indo directo para o meu ânus; passando o apoio para o braço esquerdo. Devagarinho rodeei aquele ponto sensível, massageando o mais lentamente que conseguia. Ronronei, esfregando o nariz no édredon; tentando penetrar-me com o dedo indicador.

Notando o local seco demais para algum tipo de penetração, levei os dedos até à minha boca, humedecendo-os. Tornei à posição anterior, não hesitando em deixar o dígito emaranhar-se para dentro de mim; remexendo-me com o incómodo. Merda, após semanas sem transar, aquele canal parecia apertado demais.

Iniciei o processo de vai-e-vem com dificuldade, relaxando com a sensação prazerosa. Dei umas leves estocadas, sentindo necessidade de algo mais fundo, mais grosso.

- Outro. – Tremi sob a ordem repentina, quase esquecera de Aoi pela ausência de ruídos.

Com certa lentidão, aliei o dedo médio ao indicador; o incómodo voltava a fazer-se presente juntamente com uma fisgada em meu membro. Forcei os dois dígitos, trincando os dentes sobre o tecido grosso do édredon.

- Huummm… - Gemi baixinho, satisfeito com o suspiro alto do meu namorado. – Shiroyama-sensei, controle, por favor. – Pedi, manhoso; ansiando ouvir a sua voz embargada em ordens.

- Enfia mais fundo. – Acatei, deixando os dois dedos irem o mais fundo que eu conseguia. – Isso… Agora retira-os devagar e volta a penetrá-los com força. – Senti o meu corpo estremecer com o prazer repentino, a minha próstata sendo acertada.

- Aaaaah Shiroyama-sensei… É gostoso. – Grunhi, buscando a pele do meu braço para abafar os gemidos mais altos.

'I'm burning up inside forever

I'll lick the last drop'

Trinquei os dentes no meu braço, querendo minimizar os quase gritos que rasgavam sem dó a minha garganta; continuando aquela penetração com os dedos, agoniando com os toques naquele maldito ponto sensível.

- Coloca o terceiro. – Estabeleceu. Automaticamente adicionei o anelar, ofegando; o meu cérebro comandava os movimentos consoante as ordens proferidas por Yuu. – Bom garoto.

O meu corpo resistiu à penetração de um terceiro dedo, contraindo com força; forcei-os mais para dentro, curvando os dígitos no processo. E, desta vez, foi o gemido rouco do guitarrista que surpreendeu-me. Parei um pouco o ritmo de vai-e-vem, apenas o suficiente para a minha mente absorver um ruido molhado bailando com os ofegos entrecortados do meu namorado.

Ele estava a tocar-se, a masturbar-se enquanto olhava-me… Oh! Ele nunca fora assim, tão imperativo e depravado; as nossas posições variavam mas todo acto sexual mantinha-se entre os limites do aceitável. Nunca houvera aquele tipo jogos ou fantasias realizadas e, por algum motivo, eu estava a sucumbir. Ser submisso de Aoi era absurdamente excitante.

Elevei um pouco a cabeça, notando o meu pescoço já dormente pela posição constante; o meu braço estava banhado de saliva e vermelho devido força imposta pelos meus dentes. – Aaaaah arrgh sensei… Eu… Eu estou quase. – Avisei, lambendo os meus lábios zonzo pelo formigueiro já insistente no meu baixo-ventre.

- Só podes gozar quando eu der ordem. – Impôs com a voz baixa, cada vez mais rouca. – Retira os dedos e deita-te, virado para cima.

Obedeci, como um bom aluno.

Virei-me sobre o colchão, receoso de cair da cama sob a imersão daquela escuridão. A minha respiração descompassada preenchia-me os ouvidos; todo o meu corpo tremia e a minha boca mantinha-se seca. Eu ansiava por um beijo, um toque… Eu queria sentir a pele de Yuu contra a minha.

- Shiryama-sensei, eu quero tocar-te, por favor. – Pedi, desta vez realmente necessitado.

- Para quem não sentia mais tesão por mim, até que estás bem excitado. – Comentou, o desdém mesquelado com uma mágoa quase imperecível.

Engoli em seco, aquele não era o momento para desculpas mas sim para acções. – Vem, amor. Eu necessito de tocar-te. – Chamei, deixando a brincadeira de lado por momentos.

Estiquei os braços para a frente, aclamando pelo seu corpo mais perto de mim; o que não tardou até o calor típico chegar até as palmas das minhas mãos.

- Senta-te, Kouyou. Quero que me chupes… - Gemi, trincando os lábios.

Com a sua ajuda sentei-me sobre o colchão, as pernas cruzadas e os dígitos sobre a cintura firme. Deslizei a ponta dos dedos sobre a pele, criando caminhos e decorando-os sem os ver, de facto; nunca fora tão gostoso senti-lo daquela forma, tão mais intenso e quente.

Os meus cabelos foram puxados com alguma rudeza, dirigindo a minha boca até a sua intimidade. Aquele cheiro captou-me os sentidos enquanto levava a mão direita para baixo, em busca do falo erecto. Grunhi quando a glande entrou em contacto com o meu lábio superior, a felação expelindo mais daquele líquido que começava a banhar o canto da minha boca.

- Aaaaaah Shiroyaaaaah Shiro-sensei. – Resmunguei, o gosto salgado finalmente encontrava-se com o paladar, enquanto o restante do líquido escorria em direcção ao meu pescoço.

- Chupa. Chupa gostoso, Kouyou. – Desta vez pediu, acariciando a minha nuca.

Separei os lábios e coloquei minimamente a língua de fora, o suficiente para acolher aquele músculo na minha boca. Suguei com força, absorvendo aquele néctar agridoce sendo auxiliado pelos meus dedos numa masturbação rápida. Não fiz-me de rogado, acolhendo a intimidade com ânsia, chupando com uma quase inexperiência.

Peguei os testículos tesos, apertando com força; o membro erecto quase tocava em minha garganta como se chamasse pelos gemidos que eu, falhadamente, tentava conter. Entre uma sugada ou outra, permitia aos meus dentes trabalharem naquela erecção, mordiscando levemente a glande – sem que ela deixa-se os meus lábios.

- Huummm sempre bom com a boca, hein?! – Perguntou, retórico. Tentei protestar mas os dígitos longos tornaram a puxar os meus cabelos, afastando-me de si. -De quatro, rápido. – Mandou, o tom de voz adquirindo um quê de rudeza.

Em segundos já estava de gatinhas, novamente, exposto e à mercê das vontades do meu lindo guitarrista moreno. Senti a cama movimentar-se com força e tão logo as duas mãos grandes deslizaram das minhas coxas até à minha virilha – afastando-as até sentir-se satisfeito.

'Name your desire

Say what you need now'

Senti os meus testículos serem chupados com força enquanto a mão calejada manobrava o meu pénis completamente teso. Sabia perfeitamente que estava às portas de explodir num maravilhoso orgasmo – ainda que Aoi não o fosse permitir.

Por várias vezes que a base da minha erecção fora quase esmagada ao ter o meu ápice renegado; se a ideia era levar-me à loucura, certamente que Yuu tinha conseguido. A este ponto os meus gemidos já não elevavam devido à rouquidão que começava a afectar a minha voz – e de certeza que acabaria aquela transa afônico.

- Shiroyama-sensei, o meu limite já foi ultrapassado. – Falei, deixando a cabeça pender para baixo.

Os dentes começavam a trilhar um caminho até às minhas nádegas, marcando com mordidas fortes e selvagens; o meu corpo continuava a tremer e a força despedia-se rápida.

- Eu sei. – Comentou, quase carinhoso. – É a minha vez de divertir-me.

Perdi a noção do que o moreno fazia, tentando permanecer naquela posição a despeito da dor em meus braços e joelhos. A garganta doía, assim como os meus lábios secos e feridos pelos meus dentes brutos; de certeza que nunca havia imaginado aquela situação antes, Yuu nunca tinha chegado àquele extremo.

Senti a glande tocar no meu ânus num roçar provocante; talvez eu fosse mesmo sucumbir ao prazer, deixando toda aquela lava derreter o meu corpo.

Numa estocada rápida, fui preenchido; um desconforto ardente levou um grito mudo a quebrar os meus lábios. Um gemido de puro prazer emitido por Aoi foi processado em meu cérebro, levando-me a grunhir também; o vai-e-vem foi iniciado e com ele um vasto palavreado desconexo partiu dos meus lábios, céus eu estava fora de mim.

- Isso… Merda. Aaaaah sensei, mais fundo hmmm mais forte. – Grunhi, apertando a coberta abaixo de mim. Aquilo era deliciosamente delirante.

- Gostas, não é? – Perguntou mas não consegui processar coerentemente. – Gostas quando eu tomo-te assim, para mim? – Tornou a questionar, penetrando-me com força.

Os meus braços perderam a força para sustentar-me; bati com o rosto sobre o colchão macio gemendo ao sentir a minha próstata ser agredida. – Gosto, Shiroyama-sensei. É… delicioso aaaaah. – Empinei mais o quadril, necessitando mais daquele prazer cegante.

Após uma série de estocadas curtas e fortes, o membro teso deixou o meu corpo e fui virado com rapidez, ficando esparramado no colchão com as mãos perto da cabeça; eu já não tinha força para mexer-me e até respirar provocava mais cansaço.

Os dedos do guitarrista entrelaçaram-se nos meus, quase no mesmo instante em que voltava a preencher o meu corpo. Aquilo era delicioso mas eu queria algo mais: um beijo.

- Beija-me, sensei. – Pedi, tentando não gemer com aquela penetração mais casta e carinhosa.

- Ainda não. – Rosnou, a testa encostando-se à minha.

Eu só pode grunhir satisfeito ao sentir a respiração pesada a chocar contra a minha; o corpo húmido de suor balanceava tão eroticamente sobre o meu, propulsionando-me para uma satisfação luxuriosa. Enlacei as pernas em seu quadril, querendo-o mais fundo; o mundo poderia acabar naquele momento que não fazia diferença.

- É gostoso sentir-te assim, tão próximo. – Ronronei, meio lúcido. – Eu amo-te. – Declarei, apertando os dedos calejados enlaçados nos meus.

Sem palavras, apenas com um gemido rouco e mais longo, eu desfiz-me entre os nossos corpos; estremecendo fortemente com um orgasmo tão intenso. Sentia cada célula do meu corpo satisfeita com os fogos que explodiram sob as minhas pálpebras.

O restante da minha força esvaziou-se com aquele magnífico ápice, ainda que um prazer gostoso formiga-se com a penetração de Yuu. As estocadas curtas e certeiras numa aliança injusta prolongavam a sensação deliciosa após-orgasmo; a barriga trabalhada continuava a deslizar sobre o meu sexo satisfeito, atiçando.

- Kooou aaaaah. – Gemeu, rouco. A sua semente jorrou dentro de mim e tão logo o corpo esbelto desmoronou sobre mim.

A respiração forte do moreno castigava a pele do meu pescoço, ressentida pelas agressões anteriores; o meu interior ardia sensível e o peso sobre mim era quase sufocante mas nada disso importava. Levei a mão direita com dificuldade aos cabelos negros, acariciando com calma.

- Estás bem? – Questionou, a voz pingando uma culpa quase infantil.

- Eu estou bem, Yuu. Cansado, é verdade… - Parei, beijando-lhe a testa. – Mas foi incrível. Pensei que fosse desmaiar com tanto prazer.

- Então já não achas que fazer sexo comigo seja uma obrigação? – Perguntou, aparentando estar chateado.

- Não disse isso ao Akira, não dessa forma. – Corrigi-me, suspirando. – A nossa vida sexual ficou monótona e com a carga de trabalho, sei lá, não dava aquela vontade de há anos atrás.

- Parece que entendi mal. – Começou, desenlaçando as ligaduras sobre os meus olhos. – Desculpa.

- Não faz mal… Eu gostei desta forma de discussão. – Comentei rindo, a luz incomodando. – Foi maravilhoso, Yuu.

Num rompante fui surpreendido pelo toque casto dos seus lábios grossos sobre os meus; o beijo começou calmo, com a língua massageando a minha da forma tão carinhosa e costumeira. Ronronei, pegando no rosto oval, adorava aquele tipo de beijo, tão cheio de significado.

Mordisquei o lábio inferior, sugando-o após, deixando-me envolver naquele ósculo.

- Eu também te amo, Kouyou. – Declarou, selando várias vezes os meus lábios com carinho.

-Eu sei, eu sei. – Gargalhei, girando os nossos corpos sobre a cama com dificuldade. – Banho? – Questionei, olhando-o fixamente.

Eu amava a forma que os seus olhos rasgados ostentavam as duas pedras ónix.

- Claro. – Sorriu, passando os dedos sobre a minha bochecha.

Definitivamente ele era o meu inteiro desejo, não importava o tipo de vida sexual que possuíamos.

Eu amo-o, simplesmente.

'Name your desire'


End file.
